Plus qu'une étoile, plus qu'un dieu : l'Univers
by mimilia-reveuse
Summary: Il voulait tout. L'argent, les femmes, la notoriété, et tout cela à une échelle beaucoup plus grande que la petite semi métropole où il vivait. Il voulait l'univers entier à ses pieds. Fanfiction Mr Yéyé, songfic sur "Je suis une étoile"


**C'est une fille qui, il n'y a même pas une semaine, qui m'a donné l'ultime inspiration pour aller voir enfin ce que faisait le fameux Mr Yéyé (encore mille fois merci Rain!). Je n'ai pas été déçue pour le moins du monde! Deux jour plus tard, j'avais déjà téléchargé ses deux derniers albums et avait écouté tous ses morceaux (que dieu bénisse les vacances et le temps libre passé sur Internet). Plusieurs choses chez lui m'ont marquée, comme les messages qu'il faisait passer dans ses chansons ou la musique rock-éléctro comme j'aime et qui n'est que trop rare de notre temps. Mais, il y avait une musique que je me suis surprise à fredonner sans y penser, une seule musique que j'avais dans la tête touts les matins au réveil (en alternance avec "Cabaret noir" mais ça c'est autres chose) évidemment, vous vous en doutez, je parle de "Je suis une étoile". Alors je l'ai fait évacuer en écrivant dessus. Mais pas juste avec une petite songfic de rien du tout, non, j'ai utilisé le personnage de la chanson. Et je me suis bien amusée avec d'ailleurs (comme la Beauté Véritable... ça m'a bien fait rire quand je l'ai écrit).**

 **Enfin, j'arrête mon blabla inutile et je passe au choses sérieuses. Il se peut que certains propos soient un peu exagérés. C'est normal, je rappelle que Yéyé, dans sa chanson, caricature les célébrités actuelles avec son personnage, c'est donc naturel que j'en fasse de même.**

 **Disclaimer: Le personnage de "je suis une étoile" appartient à Yéyé, le reste est à moi.**

 **Rating: T parce que... Voila! L'égocentrisme, c'est pas sain.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Plus qu'une étoile, plus qu'un dieu : L'Univers

Un jeune homme était assis dans l'obscurité. Il entendait en fond les bruits de la foule plus que proche. Il esquissa un sourire. Cette foule, elle s'était déplacée pour _lui_ et pour _lui_ seulement. A cette pensée, il frissonna de plaisir.

Il se rappelait de lui-même, quelques années plus tôt. A cette époque, tant de désirs impossibles l'habitaient, le rendant parfois fou d'avidité.

Il voulait tout. L'argent, les femmes, la notoriété, et tout cela à une échelle beaucoup plus grande que la petite semi métropole où il vivait. A cette époque, il voulait l'univers entier à ses pieds.

Mais désormais, il avait réalisé ses rêves. Des millions et des millions de gens accouraient pour voir ses productions, et des milliers d'autres attendaient chaque jour avec impatience les publications par la presse de ses moindres faits et gestes.

Cependant, ce n'était pas encore assez pour lui.

Il voulait que les gens se prosternent à ses pieds, car c'était là leur juste place. Il voulait que les adolescentes du monde entier halètent en pensant à lui, la main entre les cuisses, parce qu'il valait mille fois plus que chaque homme dans l'univers. Il voulait que son visage soit ancré dans tous les esprits, du plus jeune au plus vieux, sans exception, car il se devait de rendre ce service à cette population trop laide pour voir autour d'elle la Beauté Véritable, car elle était au-dessus de cette population, collée à lui. Il leur faisait lever les yeux pour les laisser apercevoir voire effleurer la perfection sans leur laisser le temps même de se l'approprier.

Il voulait être le dieu de chaque être vivant pensant et devenir plus divin que quiconque n'ai jamais pu l'être.

La foule, derrière le rideau noir, scandait son nom avec hystérie, parce qu'il les rendait fous, à son plus grand plaisir. Il poussa un gémissement d'ordre sexuel à l'écoute de ce si doux son. Ce bruit, cela faisait longtemps qu'il le connaissait sous ses moindres coutures, mais il ne se lassait jamais d'entendre les cris fous et amoureux étouffés par l'étoffe des rideaux. Cela le rendait fiévreux, fiévreux de la douce fièvre des grandeurs.

D'un pas lent et calculé, il apparut sous le feu délicieusement brulant des projecteurs. La foule immensément grande semblait ne jamais vouloir cesser de hurler à sa vue. Il ne percevait plus l'horizon, caché par des visages anonymes et fanatiques pour sa personne. Les femmes déchiraient leur hauts et hurlaient son nom, et les hommes pleuraient de jouissance à le voir.

Tout cela était extrêmement plaisant. Mais ce n'était pas encore assez pour lui . Même le jour où la Terre entière serait sa scène, il ne serait pas satisfait.

Il le serait le jour où il serait l'étoile la plus brillante de tous les ciels, le jour où il serait le soleil de tous les systèmes solaires, de toutes les galaxies et de tous les univers.

Parce que c'était là-haut sa place. Pas avec les étoiles, ni avec les dieux. Au-dessus de tout et au centre de l'univers.

 **Voila voila. Quand je l'ai fini cet OS, je me suis dit "Est-ce que c'est AU MOINS possible d'être aussi avide et égocentriste?!" Et je me le demande toujours... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, les reviews, c'est le bien!**

 **Bisous/poutous à vous, cow-boys de l'espace!**


End file.
